Soul Eater: Next Generation
by OtakuGirlsOUO
Summary: The stars of The Death Weapon Meister Academy, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, graduated 15 years ago and are now serving the new Shinigami. Soul and Maka had a child the year after graduating. She is joining the DWMA. Weapon or Meister?Or both?OCs everywhere
1. Kenlynn and Friends

**Heyy! It's Lexi. This is my disclaimer sooo! Here we go**

**Lexi: I own Kenlynn, Rose, and Axel. I'm currently making the pictures for each of them^^**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or its characters, Soul, Maka, Ox, Kim, Tsubaki, Blackstar, ****Kid, nor Shinigami sama. Sooo I DONT OWN SOUL EATER EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO.**

"Breakfast is ready!" Maka yelled from the kitchen. In unison, Father and Daughter walk out of their rooms, yawning, and starving for what Maka has in store. One, a 6'6 albino with crimson red eyes and spiky teeth. The other, 5'7 with long knee length ash blonde hair, eyes as red as flame, and, also, spiky teeth.

Don't forget her DD breasts. **(A.N. CANT FORGET THAT ONE ;) )** At the age of only 14, she had the biggest boobs in the family. Bigger than Soul's mother, if you can believe that. She was only praying to Shinigami himself that they didn't get any bigger.

"Morning , Mama!" said Kenlynn as she plopped onto the bar stool, waiting for her mother to put a plate of steaming food in front of her face. Yes, Kenlynn is Maka and Souls daughter. She is joining the DWMA today.

She had split traits of both her mother and her father. She was a cool, laid-back person, but also liked studying and reading. She is starting high school today and still wasn't sure if she was a meister, weapon, or even both, like her mother.

She stuffed her face and stood up. She was sporting the same mini-skirt that Maka wore at her age, along with the rest of her mothers high school attire. But, unlike Maka, left her hair down, as always. She didn't like putting her hair up unless she was required to. She liked it long.

"Have a good time today. When you get home, you have to tell us if your a weister or weapon. Okay?" Soul said as he patted his daughters head and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Papa." Kenlynn replied before she kissed his cheek and hugged Maka.

"I gotta go now! See you after school!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Thanks my little girl." Soul said and he turned to Maka and kissed her cheek.

"Yep." Maka smiled.

* * *

Rose was walking and saw a big head of blonde and huge boobs, just 10 meters in front of her.

"LYNN!" She screamed to her best friend since birth. Kenlynn turned around to see her best friend, Rose, running up behind her.

"Hey! Long time no see. Your dad still crazy as ever?" Kenlynn greeted her with a huge hug.

"Haha! Yeah. Mom's still keeping that retard at bay." Rose replied.

"Oh! How is Aunt Tsubaki?" **(A.N. you can now guess who Rose's parents are.) **Kenlynn asked. She loved Tsubaki. She called her her aunt because she was Maka's best friend, and almost like a mother to her. And of course, Black Star is like Souls own brother at heart. The two couples had a double wedding and honeymoon together. That's how close they are.

"Sane as ever! How's Aunt Maka and Uncle Soul?" She asked. Rose also loved Kenlynn and her family as if they were one big family all in one.

"Good. Good. Normal, as always. Dad's cooking has gotten better over the summer!" Kenlynn exclaimed. Soul. Can't. Cook.

* * *

Death The Kid is another story. He wasn't as close with everyone as he used to be. Mainly because of being the new Shinigami-Sama. He had no idea of the work that lied ahead until he actually had to do it, with some training with his father, of course. He has a son. 14 years old and 6 feet tall. With medium brown hair and piercing green eyes, he was one of the most popular boys in school. All the girls made googly eyes at him and drooled in his presence. All but Kenlynn and Rose** (A.N.** **except in secret for Kenlynn o.o')**. That got them a few glares in the hall from girls, occasionally.

Kenlynn, Rose, and Axel have been best friends since before they could remember. They didn't want to ruin it with a relationship that was more than the current one. Even if someone in the three liked another of them. And that was the case. Axel had been in love, since kindergarten, with Kenlynn. He gradually realized his feelings through middle school and was now head over heals. But he never showed it. Perks of being a shinigami, he can hide his feelings and emotions really well.

Speak of the Devil. Or should I say, "Future Shinigami" himself.

"Morning, girls. How was your summer break?" He scared the living crap out of the girls from behind and poked their sides as he talked. He was silly, like Kid's father, and he was a really nice guy. He got a squeal out of Kenlynn, which made him instantly 'mind smirk.' And that smirk never left his mind. Not even when Rose punched his ribs. Hard. Smirk was still there. That's how much Kenlynn could phase him.

"Don't do that!" Kenlynn laughed out. She flicked his forehead and started walking backwards towards the school, facing Axel and Rose.

"Summer was fun, until you guys left for vacation trips without me. My parents thought I would be going with one of you, so they didn't plan anything. You guys...you guys suck. But I still love you so it's fine." She replied with a fake sad face as she wiped away a fake tear from under her eye. She broke Axel down with just that face alone.

"I-I'm so sorry. I thought, of all people, you would have a trip planned." Said Axel. He thought she was being serious. He hated-I mean HATED!-seeing Kenlynn sad. He didn't really like Rose sad either, but he didn't feel she same way about Rose, anyway.

"It's fine, it's fine. I was kidding. I watched A LOT of anime during summer. I'm ready for another convention! YAY!" Yes, Kenlynn is and Otaku. **(A.N. Kenlynn's personality and appearance, besides the red eyes, are mostly based off of me. And yes I have huge boobs, sadly.)**

"O-Oh." He said, completely dumbfounded.

On the other hand, Rose already knew about Kenlynn and Axel's feeling for eachother, even though Kenlynn hasn't even realized she likes him, or that he likes her. Rose didn't really care. She had a boyfriend named Jack. He was Kim and Ox's son and she loved him so much. Even though in the beginning, they hated each others guts, they love eachother way more than they could have imagined was possible.

"And, that, my friend, is what we call _acting._" Kenlynn said as she tickled him. She loved messing with him. She loved hearing his laughter. She loved his smile and his voice. She loved teasing him. She loved him. But she wasn't aware of the latter. Not even the slightest. Rose was contemplating how to tell her, so she would stop being so oblivious to her own feelings. It was sad, how obviously she loved him and he loved her even more.

Kenlynn wasn't paying much attention and walked backwards, into the steps of the Academy. She started falling backwards, until Axel grabs her wrist, and pulled her back up. Into his chest. He held her there for a second, then realized what he was doing and let her go. Kenlynn was a million shades of red, he could see it. But he was also a tomato in the face. Rose just laughed at how retarded they were and looked up.

"We've made it, to Shibusen." She said with a smile on her face. Kenlynn smirked.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! It just came to me, last night. I'm sick, soooo I had time.**

RnR


	2. Souls Collide

"I wonder if I'm a meister. Or even a weapon?" Kenlynn said to herself, outloud.

"Considering your parents' meister and weapon, and half weapon, blood, you might be both. If not, you are more likely to be a weapon." Axel explained.

He was _smart _too. **(****A.N. I'm beginning to get a crush on my own OC...oh well, he and kenlynn are paired anyway...so far) **Looks, brains, strength. What _doesn't _he have? He was PERFECT! Everyone knew he was the Shinigami's son. That made the girls go even crazier now that we were at this certain school.

He didn't even have to go to the Academy, much less have a meister or weapon, because he was the future Shinigami, a demigod himself. But, of course, he was only staying with his best friend and crush. He could probably take a fourth of Asura's life in one hit. Kid had trained his since he was born, so if it happens again, he can destroy any enemy at top speed.

Speaking of which, no one knew who Axel's mother was. Only Axel, Rose, Kenlynn, and all their parents. Truth be told, she was a weapon. A pistol to be exact. Liz Thompson. Kid's black hair and her blonde hair mixed to make brown. Her blue and his gold eyes mixed to green. But, she left on a death weapon mission. Liz and Patty were required to go, she'd be back soon. But, currently, Patty found an Australian lover at the mission and is moving there.

"It's the same for all of us. Rose's parents are a weapon and a meister. Your dad is a meister, your mom is a weapon." Kenlynn said

"I feel like a weapon." Rose added. She really wanted to be something with a blade.

"Yeah, your mom's lineage would set your chances of bring a weapon over meister." Kenlynn said.

"I mean, that whole demon sword thing your moms got going on." She added. Axel laughed.

"Kenlynn's right. As always." Axel said with a laugh.

"Hey, cool! I didn't know I was _always _right." Kenlynn mumbled.

"You're not. He's just kissing your a-" Rose was interrupted by Axel's hand on her mouth.

"Hehe...hehee..he...he..no." Axel told Rose.

"Mmkay then. Wanna go scope out the school now?" Kenlynn asked, knowing exactly what was going on and changing the subject to help her crush. She already thought about how she feels about Axel. She asks herself all the time if she likes, or even loves, him. She knows she has feelings for him and that he does too. But she wants to wait for _him _to confess. She knows its a little mean but it would be worth it. To surprise him.

After he confesses, she'll do the same.

Simple.

Right?

Kenlynn completely zoned them out thinking about him confessing. She just stood there, a small tint of pink forming on her cheeks. Then she heard his voice. A whisper, barely heard, but still there. It said, 'I love you, Kenlynn.' Was she going mad? Was it real? A daydream? A fantasy? Whats happening? Why is she liking the sound of that sentence, coming from him?

All she could see now, while her eyes are closed, was her. Standing alone with two souls. In a dark room. As if she was in a weapon.

* * *

**KENLYNN POV **

_(thoughts)_ (other)

_W-what is this feeling? Why am I fantasizing about that? Why...why do I like the sound of it? Am I insane? Where am I? This has to be a dream or something. I-is he really saying it? It feels so real. D-do I love Axel? I-I can't? But I've never felt this way before. Is it a bad thing? Is it okay to be in love with him? _

I was sitting on the bottom step of the Academy. I had my eyes closed. I could see a soul.

It was Red and had short wavy hair.

_That's Rose's soul._

I see another one. It's light brown and had a strong light around it.

_That's Axel's._

Then, I see one final soul. It is yellow. It has red eyes and spiky teeth. It also had a bright light around it._  
_

_That's me? Why isn't Rose's soul as bright? Is Axel supposed to be something to me? Is he my partner? Is it something else? I feel his and my own wavelengths connecting. I need to wake up. What is happening? _

I see mine and Axel's souls. They collide with each other and he appears in front of me. I sit down in this dark room._  
_

"Axel?" I say.

"Y-yeah, where are we?" He asks me.

"I don't really know. I saw our souls and they collided. Then you just appeared." I answered.

He sat down next to me.

So close, yet so far.

"Does this mean something?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know. I think so... Rose's soul was here too. But mine and yours were glowing really bright. When ours collided, hers disappeared." I said, trying to sort out everything that just happened.

"I see..." He whispered to himself. That whisper gave me a chill. It sounded like the same tone as a few minutes ago.

_'I love you, Kenlynn.'_

My head snaps up and I look at him.

_Did I just imagine that again? Or did he actually just say it to me?_

"What?" I asked, just to see if he knew why I was saying what.

"N-nothing..." He stuttered

_HE SAID IT! W-what do I do...! It's not as simple as I imagined._

"You said something. What did you say?" I asked, trying to push him farther. Hopefully, he will tell me again.

"I-It's nothing. Forget I said anything. Okay?" He pulled away from the subject.

_I'm not letting you off that easily._

I lean closer to him

"Please, tell me...?" I ask, trying my best not to make him angry. I push people too hard sometimes...

"I-I can't. You wont like it." He answers me.

"Fine, meany..." I pout and turn away slightly. I am ready for action.

"Oh, come on, Kenlynn! It's noth-" He trailed off. I was leaning closer and closer.

Our noses...were touching.

I leaned my head sideways and let my lips brush against his.

_This HAS to be real._

"K-kenlynn I-" I stopped his talking._  
_

I kissed him.

I held it.

It felt like hours.

In a matter of seconds.

I pulled away and looked at him.

He was in complete shock.

I smiled.

"I love you, too, Axel." I whisper.

* * *

**AWWW THAT WAS CUTE! I LOVE MY BRAIN TODAY! I had trouble in the beginning of this chapter. BUT IT TURNED OUT A-MAZ-ING! **

***gets the chills* sooo cute!  
**


	3. Weapon or Meister?

**Kenlynn POV**

* * *

I kiss his cheek. Then nothing happens...

As if...it never happened...

and I was dreaming...

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I look to my left. There is an empty bed. I look to my right. I see Axel just waking up. I sit up and yawn. That gets his attention.

"H-hey." He says. Did I pass out and dream all of that? I hope it really happened.

"What happened?" I ask, not sure if it was a dream or not. I hear him mumble something. It sounded like he said 'Was it real?'

"Did something happen?" I ask. Looks like the nurse heard me. She walks in.

"Rose came and got me. You passed out and then the young Shinigami did the same." She answered my question.

"C-can I talk to Axel alone?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Take your time." She said and walked out, closing the door behind her. The second I heard the click, I jumped out of the bed and ran to his.

"Did it happen? Was it a dream?" I asked frantically.

"W-which part?" He asks. I guess he is embarrassed. I look at him with wide eyes.

I kiss him on the lips, again.

He runs his fingers through my hair this time.

It lasts about half a minute.

I pull away.

"That." I say. If it didn't happen earlier, I will look so stupid right now.

"I-I remember it. I don't know if it was in real life. But I remember all of it." He says. He smiles and moves some hair out of my face. I smile. So it happened. It really...happened.

"How long have you...felt this way about me?" I ask.

"Since kindergarten...but I slowly started realizing it in middle school. I never said anything because I didn't know if you felt the same about me. I'm glad I don't have to keep worrying if you do or not." He replies. I hit his upper arm. Playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me before now? What's so special about today?" I ask.

"For one, I have been planning to tell you today, since we're finally in high school. And also, because I have been having these strange dreams...about us...our souls. They wouldn't connect. It was making me paranoid. I was beginning to think it meant we couldn't be together. Or something along those lines." He explained. I smiled.

"Don't let stupid nightmares phase you. If you would've believed in them even more, you might not have even told me. I'm glad you did tell me. I've known that you liked me for a while now. I just wasn't completely honest with myself. I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I thought that maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. But now I know that its true. I didn't realize my feelings soon enough for my taste. But I'm glad I did." I said. He pulled me in for another kiss.

We kissed again. I smiled into the kiss.

It felt like time just stopped completely.

Just for us.

When we ended the kiss, I sat on the stool next to his bed and we just talked. A couple hours went by and after the classes were over, Rose came in. She sat on the stool next to me.

"How are you guys doing? Are y'all okay?" She asked, She didn't even notice us holding hands.

"We're fine." I answered her with a smile. Spiky teeth showing.

"You sure? You guys just sat on the step and stayed there for like 5 minutes with your eyes closed. Then you just toppled over." She told us what happened.

"Well I have learned two things from this experience." I say.

"What is that?" She asks.

"One, that I have a partner. Two...well that ones a secret." I say the last part with my finger over my lips and I look at Axel.

"Awww tell me!" Rose says. You could just see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Nope!" I reply.

"Anyway, how was class? Do we have any weird teachers?" I ask.

"We have a weird science teacher. His name is Prof. Stein. He was best friends with your grandpa. Also, he likes dissection...a little too much. He knows all our parents and hates my dad. Haha! He said your parents were very good students. Well, at least your mom. Uncle Soul used to sleep during class. One time he cheated by writing all the answers on the inside of his clothes. He got caught though. He got stripped to his underwear!" She says.

"Really, now? I will have to talk to him about that." I say with a smirk.

"He really did that?" Axel asks.

"I guess so." Rose answers.

"We also have this teacher named Marie. She and Stein look cute together! Haha! She and Stein are kinda old too. Anyway! Theres a teacher named Kilik. He teaches math and social studies. And theres one last teacher. He's Sid...the zombie. He always talks about how *in a big manly mocking voice* 'When I was Alive, I was very caring and smart and nice and strong, and when I was alive, I would've forgiven that, so you're forgiven!" She copied what he'd say. She finished explaining our teachers and stood up and stretched.

"You guys ready to go?" She asks after a big yawn. I look at Axel.

"Yeah sure." He answers. I didn't know if he was okay but he seems fine.

"Mmkay lets go home." I say as I stand and move the stools for Axel to get up. He swings his legs over and almost falls as he stands. I put my left arm around his back and he puts her right arm over my shoulders.

"You sure?" I ask in a worried tone. He smiles.

"Yeah, you can just take me home right?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I answer. More time alone.

We start walking home and Rose waves goodbye. She turns and goes home.

We continue and just when Rose is gone, Axel lifts himself up and walks normally.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shes gone now. I don't have to come up with a reason to hug you." He smiles and kisses my cheek. I blush.

"Don't do that! I thought you were actually hurt!" I scold him. He just laughs and grabs me by the waist.

"I'm sorry, Kenlynn. Can you forgive me?" He says as he brings our faces close together. Hes smiling.

"Yeah Yeah...you're forgiven!" I say. I'm smirking my awesome smirk and he just chuckles. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulders.

"Woah!" I laugh as he lifts me. I put my arms over his shoulders and lock my fingers in front of his mouth. I lean down and my boobs are against the back of his head. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

"You're so light!" He exclaims. He takes me off of his shoulders and we continue walking. He stops me at the park near our houses. He sits on a bench and pats the spot next to him. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around me. I lean into his chest and look up at him. Even when the suns setting, his eyes are still the brightest thing. I smiles at him and close my eyes.

I'm in the room again. I see my soul in front of me. Axel is standing next to me, his soul in front of himself. We look at each other for a second.

"Again?" I ask. I still don't get these little imaginations.

"Yeah I guess. I don't understand why this keeps happening." He says.

I walk up to him and hug him. I must admit, I am a little scared. Considering I don't know whats going on. I look at our souls. They are floating next to each other. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle my face against his chest.

Our souls get brighter and brighter. It's starting to hurt to look at them so I just look at Axel's eyes. They've turned white.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

****Kenlynn and Axel's eyes have turned white. Kenlynn's hair starts rising into the air as their souls bond together. Everything gets dark. It's as if she and Axel are at a movie theater. All they see is a scene. A picture. It's a picture of themselves. Kenlynn is holding a scythe. Axel's reflection in the blade. The image vanishes. Another one appears in its place. Axel holding a scythe, but this time, Kenlynn's reflection in the blade. All of it disappears.

Kenlynn lifts her head. She looks at Axel as he does the same.

* * *

**Kenlynn POV**

"We're...both." I whisper. Is this how everyone finds out? Or is something legendary happening.

"W-Wow..." He mutters.

"It's getting late, we should go home." I suggest. He just nods and stands up with me. I walk to my house with him and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I say as he walks down the steps. He says it back with an added 'Luv you' and I repeat it. I close the door and go in my room.

I check my phone and I see Rose called. I call her back.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, you called?" I ask. I wonder if this is about the thing I learned.

"You never told me." Knew it.

"Well, Axel and I found out we are both meisters and weapons. But thats not what I was talking about earlier." I say.

"OMG COOL! Wait! What was it then?" She asks me again.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."


End file.
